


Не потерялась

by desterra



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: она не потерялась. Она не потерялась. Она не…





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на мини-челлендж по теме: заблудиться в аэропорту (или на вокзале), (желательно большом), искать заблудившегося

Она не потерялась. Она не потерялась. Она не… До прибытия рейса ещё пятнадцать минут. Выход, даже без багажа, всё равно занимает время. Она на четвёртом, её привёз сюда автобус. Ей нужен всего лишь седьмой. Она не потерялась. По территории разъезжают длинные ртутные поезда, везут тех, кто хочет, туда, куда им надо. Она не потерялась. Вокруг люди и указатели. Страшно болит горло, совсем невозможно говорить, и Сантана обязательно убьёт её, когда увидит. Но не приехать было физически невозможно. Они не виделись две проклятых недели. Две недели усталых лиц по скайпу и делано весёлых голосов в трубке. Чёртовы съёмки и незаметный пункт в договоре о том, как нельзя светить личную жизнь. Например, личной жизни не предусмотрено место в крошечном съёмочном трейлере. О личной жизни вообще лучше молчать. Не спрашивай, не говори. Чудесная политика компании. А их общих средств пока что не достаточно на билеты в соседнюю страну и номер в отеле. Сантана сказала, что это в последний раз. Что к чёрту такую дрянную жизнь. Что больше никогда, но сейчас нужно потерпеть. Один-единственный разочек. Брит и терпела, ровно две недели. Но утром терпение кончилось. И вот она здесь. Не заблудившаяся, вовсе нет. Она на четвёртом, с его толпами, синими неудобными креслами и высокими потолками. Ей нужен седьмой. Это же так просто. Найти указатель, дойти до поезда. Доехать. Ноги ватные, голова свинцовая, голосом ни у кого ничего не спросить. Имбирный чай из кафешки в углу обжигает саднящее горло, на ресницах собирается влага. Она не заблудилась. Нужно всего лишь найти свой путь. Для начала к длинному и ртутному.  
«Мы сели», — гудит телефон.  
«Скажи, что ты дома», — требует следом.  
«Не могу».  
«Зато честно», — приходит ответ. — «Ты где?»  
И так хочется написать, мол, жду у выхода, там где крутится чёрной змейкой лента выдачи багажа, но это уж точно ложь. И поезд ещё не найден.  
«Четвёртый терминал. Я, кажется, немножко потерялась».  
«Не страшно», — телефон звенит то ли мелодией оповещения, то ли напряжением и предвкушением. — «Жди там, я сама тебя найду. Опиши лучше, что вокруг тебя».  
Она не потерялась. Она попала в приключение. Она почти принцесса в заточении, и скоро её спасут. По хлебным крошкам слов.


End file.
